Traditional methods of monitoring network performance include various performance monitoring tools that employ a variety of protocols such as Internet Control Message Protocol (“ICMP”) Traceroute, Multiprotocol Label Switching Operations Administration Maintenance (“MPLS-OAM”), Ethernet Operations Administration Maintenance (“E-OAM”), Cisco Discovery Protocol (“CDP”), and Link Layer Discovery Protocol (“LLDP”). These tools and protocols enable the path discovery and real-time monitoring of time sensitive applications, such as voice and video, through a computer network. In conventional Q.931 networks, it was fairly simple to trace a call flow end-to-end and determine the quality of the call; however, tunneling protocols, which encapsulate network traffic between end-points of a secure connection, or tunnel (e.g., virtual private network (VPN) tunnels), impede performance monitoring on intermediate nodes along the tunnel since the tunnel essentially hides the traffic, thereby making individual flows effectively invisible to intermediate nodes. In particular, data traffic enters the tunnel via a node designated as the “head” of the tunnel and exits the tunnel via a node designated as the “tail” of the tunnel. The traffic passes through intermediate nodes within the tunnel and is typically hidden from monitoring due to the nature of tunnels (e.g., VPNs). As a result, tunnels limit the ability of performance tools to expose and monitor traffic over the intermediate nodes.